


Sparkling Eyes

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ghost BC Secret Santa, Masturbation, Other, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: After Mass, Copia is feeling a little antsy, and there's only one congregant to blame.





	Sparkling Eyes

                It had been quiet recently, what with Papa III and the main ghouls off on tour. A rather successful tour, if the reports were to be believed. They’d been nominated for an award, which was new. Neither of the other Papa’s had been nominated for an award. That boded well for Papa III, who usually was on the bad side of Papa Nihil and could use all the help he could get.

                Cardinal Copia had heard whispers that a change would be happening soon, perhaps after the awards ceremony. A new lead singer, which really didn’t make any sense. Papa III was the youngest and, more importantly, last of the Emeritus line. He shook his head. It wouldn’t do to think about and start believing rumors, lest he get them confused with what was actually happening.

 

                That night found Copia restless after evening mass. Usually afterwards, especially if he had given the homily, which he had, he was sufficiently tired, crawling into bed after changing out of his vestments and falling right to sleep. Tonight was different though. A strange energy was buzzing in his veins and for a while he couldn’t pinpoint what could have caused it. He _knew_ what it was, of course, and the small tent in his pants confirmed it, but without anywhere to focus the energy, it didn’t seem worth dealing with. He went through his nightly routine first, hoping that that would help relieve the antsy feeling, but to no avail.

                Then he remembered. There had been one particular congregant that had caught his eye. They had been at the front of the pews this time, but the other times he remembered seeing them they had been a bit further back. What had made them sit so far forward that night? Had they known that he was speaking that night? They’d stared at him intently the whole time, and he swallowed thinking about their piercing gaze. It had been different than everyone else’s. They had seemed… more engaged then the others in the pews, and at times he had felt that he had been speaking directly to them.

 

                Swallowing, he eased himself onto the edge of his bed, letting his eyes close as he thought back to the mass. He slipped a hand into his pants, gripping his length and teasing it to full arousal. He pictured them in his head, their intense eyes, their gaze boring into him. Then he pictured those eyes staring up at him as they sat on their knees, his cock pressed between those lush, shiny lips. Gasping quietly, he squeezed himself a bit tighter, pausing in his movements. He wasn’t a blushing virgin, why was he getting so close to release with just a few fantasies?

                After a moment he resumed, spreading his legs a little further and using his other hand to push down his pants. His eyes fluttered shut again as he drew the image back into his mind. They would come in shy, but planning something. He would draw his hand through their hair, before they pulled off his gloves with their teeth, dropping them on the floor where they would be forgotten for the night. He would kiss them then, gently at first, then nipping at their lower lip.

                They would push him towards the bed after that, running a hand down his side to push him down onto the edge of the bed, just where he was now. The only difficulty would be to get his pants off, but the two of them would manage just fine. Once they were off, they would smile up at him, eyes sparkling, before kissing the tip of his dick. Then they would lap at it, then take as much as they could without choking.

                He squeezed his hand tighter around himself, biting at his lip as he thought about the feel of their mouth, the look of their lips as they stretched over him, the crinkle of their eyes as they squeezed them shut in concentration. He was getting closer, and this time decided to give in to it. His hips bucked as his hand sped up, and they bobbed their head faster in his minds eye. A moment later he was coming, biting his lip to stifle the loud moan that threatened to escape.

 

                When he came down from the high, he flopped back onto the bed, panting softly. He’d have to deal with the mess he’d made, and he hoped distantly that he hadn’t gotten it on the bed sheets. They had just been cleaned the night before. With a groan he all but slid off the bed, quickly washing up and changing pajama pants. When he was certain the sheets were clean, he crawled under them, snuggling them close to his chin. He fell asleep quickly, thinking of a specific sparkly pair of eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Ghost BC Secret Santa 2018! It's super late and I feel bad but it's finished. Check me out on tumblr! My url is militarizedsubconscious.


End file.
